


Beside

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Summary: 前情其实是9在摩天轮上向5求婚了





	Beside

权顺荣满眼通红的看着金珉奎，还开始吸起了鼻子流眼泪，抱着金珉奎就开始哭

“呜呜金珉奎怎么瞒着我准备这么多呢，我也没..嗝”

金珉奎本来以为权顺荣是没打算这么快接受他的求婚，哪知道是因为这荒唐的理由，笑着抹干对方一直往外蹦的眼泪。

权顺荣边打着哭嗝边拿起戒指往自己手上套，还不忘满脸涕泪的抱着金珉奎猛亲，金珉奎忙伸手先抹掉对方的鼻涕，也凑上去叼住权顺荣厚实的嘴唇。

不过这吻亲着就变了味，权顺荣忘记自己还是跨坐在金珉奎身上，平常很多小动作的他立刻感觉有一根热源抵住了他的臀缝。看了看摩天轮的位置，又想了想藏在柜子里还没开封的包裹，权顺荣狡黠的对金珉奎眨了眨眼，欺身上前覆住对方的嘴唇。

权顺荣用双唇紧紧的吸住金珉奎的舌头，逼迫对方也撑开口腔包裹住自己果冻质地般的口唇。权顺荣吮吸了一会儿后放过了金珉奎的舌头，用自己的舌尖刺激着对方的舌苔，又灵活地扫过上颚和侧壁，胡搅蛮缠了一翻才舍得退出把金珉奎嘴角的津液清理干净。

金珉奎似是很久没见过这么热情接吻的权顺荣，还在呆看着对方喘气。但接下来又被对方的动作吓了一跳，自己的性器已经硬到可以卡在权顺荣的臀缝，摩天轮也已经转动到四分之三了，他的好哥哥竟然还前后挺动的腰肢，甚至伸手摸进自己的胸肌上，手指细细的捻着乳头。

“等等..哥，我们回家再做吧”金珉奎难耐的从情欲的支配中挤了句话。

但权顺荣充耳不闻，没有停止任何动作。

金珉奎被身上和身下的动作激起一阵疙瘩，却被身上的衣物束缚着好不痛快，只好两手搂住权顺荣往自己身下压，抒发已经被完全挑拨上来的欲望。

“叮咚，本次运行还有30秒就到终点了，请各位游客带好随身物品，等候下车。”

上一秒还粘在金珉奎身上难舍难分的权顺荣，下一秒就跳下来背上包，贴心的帮穿了大衣的金珉奎包好腰部以下的地方，用眼神示意金珉奎起身。

金珉奎还没从被权顺荣耍了的事实反应过来，直到门打开发出声响才越过权顺荣走出车厢。

两个人都顶着一包，玩是没办法继续玩了，回去的路上权顺荣开车，金珉奎接近1米9的大个子缩在副驾驶上，用宽大的后背来抗议权顺荣刚刚在摩天轮上的所作所为。

“哎呀珉奎，先苦后甜没听过嘛，说不定等下有惊喜”

“哼！哥就只知道耍我，上次在商场厕所也是，把我搞硬了又不给操，哥每次就只有惊吓给我没有惊喜好吗？幸亏我上次穿了运动裤这次穿了大衣，哥你这样我很容易坏掉的！”

金珉奎语速又快又不敢讲得太大声，权顺荣好笑的伸手拍了拍对方的大腿以示安慰，还没拍到金珉奎就整个人弹开

“哥我求你了，你认真开车，我一天硬两次又不给射的话真的会坏掉。”

权顺荣只好讪讪的收回手，心想你倒是今晚别把我操到坏掉。

游乐园距离两人的家不远，金珉奎甚至在上楼的时候还会觉得自己的性器还硬着顶着裤链，进家门后瞥了权顺荣一眼立刻跑进浴室。

听见金珉奎在浴室里发出自慰的喘息声后，权顺荣不紧不慢的走进卧室，在柜子深处摸出了一个包裹，拆开后里面是一条女性的蕾丝连体衣。胸前绣了一堆缎带，吊带与上衣的连接处也缝了两个蝴蝶结，粉色的布料加上白色的蕾丝装饰显得非常少女。但这本来是打算给不久后过生日的金珉奎庆生用的，但现在看来不派上场的话是哄不好今天费尽心思求婚还要被自己耍得团团转的大狗狗了。

权顺荣扒光自己身上的衣服，小心翼翼的将腿伸进衣服里，再提起吊带将手臂伸出去，尺码是买对了，可是现在自己的老二还在半硬着，又收不进裆位的布里，就这样甩在外面非常违和。

正当权顺荣还在为这个问题发愁，浴室里传来了金珉奎越来越大声的低吼声，深知这是对方要射精了，来不及多想的权顺荣冲进了浴室。

所以金珉奎本来还要再撸个几十秒，看见权顺荣穿着这一身直接射到了对方身上，粉红的缎带沾上了一滴滴白浊的精液，增添了一丝淫靡的气氛。

“啊金珉奎！都还没用上就被你弄脏了！”权顺荣气呼呼的走近垂着对方的肩膀。

“哥这样子穿进来，不是让我弄脏的意思吗？”

权顺荣调皮的笑了笑，双手开始脱掉金珉奎的大衣和卫衣，把对方往后推得踉跄两步跌坐在坐便器盖上。金珉奎眼见权顺荣又要跨坐上来，心里又有点发怵，但这次对方很乖，除了一样猴急的吻和比刚才更奋力的扭动腰肢外，还抓过自己的手往身后带去。

金珉奎心领神会的知道这是要帮权顺荣做扩张，伸手够到洗手台柜子里的润滑剂，指尖却碰到了跳蛋的线，金珉奎弯了弯嘴角，悄悄的把两样东西拿在手上。低头看了看在自己身上点火的权顺荣，快速的用润滑剂涂满整个跳蛋，在权顺荣挺身之际拉开卡在臀缝中的衣带塞进了对方的后穴，迅速开了一档。

这下权顺荣开始没有力气继续舔弄金珉奎的胸肌了，金珉奎终于第一次取得了主导权。权顺荣因为情欲而泛红的胸口，加上突起的两点都在刺激着金珉奎的神经。

金珉奎先是伸出舌头绕着乳头处打圈，舔湿了轻薄的蕾丝布料后再用力吮吸，腾出一只手圈住权顺荣白嫩的乳肉，像平时亲吻一样亲得发出啧啧的声响，让权顺荣不住发出舒服的叹息声。

“哥，你胸部怎么这么软这么香？我再吸两下会不会出奶？”

“唔..乱说..我是男的怎么会有奶..啊..唔..好舒服！”

金珉奎抬头看了看情欲支配着只能摇头浪叫的权顺荣，有点小满足，扯了扯跳蛋连着的线，往穴道里熟悉的方向送。感觉到权顺荣一瞬的冷颤，立刻将档位调到了二档。满意的看着对方随着被触到敏感点而一直晃动的身体，转移阵地去舔弄刚刚被冷落的另一边胸部。才刚用舌尖顶了两下，便感觉身上的人猛地一跳，一股液体喷到了他的腹肌上。

金珉奎这时才往下看到权顺荣的性器就这样甩在裆部布料的外面，忍不住笑了起来。

权顺荣回过神来看见金珉奎在低头笑也难免觉得有点害羞，打算穿着这件衣服好好的诱惑一下金珉奎的，自己这么快就被跳蛋玩到射了。

金珉奎笑够了才看到权顺荣发红的耳朵，伸手拧开了浴缸上方的水龙头，又凑过去细细的亲着对方狭长的丹凤眼，挺立的鼻梁，圆鼓鼓的脸颊肉。

曾经仰望天空的自己，竟然能将最耀眼的星星放在自己身边。

听到水声逐渐变小，金珉奎歪头抹了抹发红的眼角，抱起权顺荣踏进浴缸里

“让我帮哥把弄脏的衣服洗干净吧。”

权顺荣心想我信你个鬼，就感觉对方伸手进自己的后穴插了两下后换上硬得发红的阴茎，毫不留情的捅了进来，刚被开发过的后穴已经变得湿软，争先恐后的吸附着又大了一圈的性器。

权顺荣被顶得伸直了腰，水流的缓冲使得金珉奎的动作越发顺利，阴茎也时不时的擦过权顺荣的前列腺，让对方止不住的扭腰想要接触得更多。

在狭小的浴缸里金珉奎很难用力，拍了拍权顺荣的臀部示意他跪着背对自己，金珉奎对着不断开合的穴口又操了进去，有了着力点的金珉奎发狂般扶着权顺荣的腰抽插，在权顺荣叫到口干甚至被迫喝了几口水后，金珉奎终于将一股精液射在了权顺荣的尾椎处。

被金珉奎服侍洗漱过后，权顺荣躺在床上把玩着无名指上的戒指等着金珉奎上床，突然很想秀恩爱的拿起手机就怼在了刚吹干头发，头毛蓬松，趴着玩手机的大狗狗脸前。金珉奎只来得及看向镜头权顺荣就按下了快门键，弄得自拍要追求完美角度的金珉奎非常不满，又拉着权顺荣拍了一堆自拍。

当晚电子白痴万年都不发一条朋友圈的权顺荣更新了一张图片，配字：有你在我身边真好。


End file.
